Slice of Heaven
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Songfic - Andros and Zhane take time out to renew their friendship and talk about a few things. No slash.


_Disclaimer: I don't own them, end of story. I've had this story actually written for a few weeks now, but it was missing something, and I didn't know what. Then tonight while I was having a shower, I was listening to this song, Slice of Heaven, by Dave Dobbin. And I thought, that's perfect, that's it! So, here it is. Another Andros and Zhane friendship fic, set just after Dark Spectres Revenge Part Two. There's a line in the song that I think sums these two friends up perfectly. See if you can spot it. Please, read and review. Anything in Italics represents thoughts. Mouse, November, 2003. _

**

Slice of Heaven

  
By Mouse**

The stars wandered past lazily, as the MegaShip drifted slowly along, her engines idle as all was quiet at the moment. Everyone was asleep except for the two friends that were lying on sleeping bags in the observatory talking softly to one another. The two friends hadn't had much time to spend together since Zhane had woken up, and the other rangers had recognised their need to be with one another and left them alone for the evening. Things had been hectic lately for the rangers, and this little quiet period had been something of a god send for them and they were taking advantage of it to catch up on their rest, repair the MegaShip and just relax. 

_Hey, I got a lot of faith in you   
I'll stick with you kid- that's the bottom line   
Yeah, you have a lot of fun don't you   
And living with you is a ball of a time_

They were just lying there, in pyjamas, staring up at the stars. They were lying together, almost touching, as they had done since they were kids. Without words they lay there for a long time, listening to the sounds of the MegaShip at rest. Then Zhane broke the silence and Andros felt his friend in his mind. _When did you know that she was the one?_ Andros turned his head slightly and looked at Zhane in confusion.   
_What do you mean?_ Zhane glanced at him and grinned slightly, his eyes twinkling in merriment.   
_How did you know Ashley is the one for you? The one you want to spend the rest of your life with?_ Andros smiled slightly at the mention of the yellow ranger. Although he hadn't stated his feelings so overtly to Ashley, they had an understanding, he hoped. More so after his misunderstanding with Zhane over her not long after Zhane had woken up. That was a while ago now, and Zhane had since left them to be with their people and had now returned once more. Andros was glad he was back. Even before he had left, they hadn't managed to spend much time together.   
_The second my eyes met hers when I first met the other rangers. There was just something about her eyes that drew me in._ Andros paused, his mind going back to that memory. Zhane smiled at his friend, his own eyes warm.   
_I wish I could have seen that, you're never the friendliest person when you first meet someone Andros._ Zhane just laughed softly at Andros's hurt look. Albeit it was a put upon look that would have been more at home on Zhane's face than his. Andros joined him in laughing softly and they shared a fond grin.   
_Well, I must admit I was a bit standoffish when I first met them. I wasn't exactly polite._ Zhane snorted, his blue eyes never leaving Andros's brown ones and Andros could clearly see the mischief and warmth in them.   
_Now why doesn't that surprise me? Must admit I wouldn't have been that friendly either if it was me._ Andros had told him all about their first meeting with the others and how it hadn't been the friendliest. But things turned out for the best, didn't they?   
_Yes, I like to think so._ Andros smiled warmly at his friend and Zhane grinned back. Andros continued his train of thought. _When all of this is over, I can't wait to spend some time with Ashley without being interrupted every five seconds with some crisis or other._ Andros gave a tiny wistful smile which Zhane echoed.   
_Yeah, I feel the same way about Karone._ Andros raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. So far, Andros wasn't sure how he felt about Zhane's abortive date with Astronema... no, Karone but somehow he knew that the small amount of time his sister and his best friend had spent together was the first step in Karone realising her humanity and who she was. And for that, he was grateful as it ultimately led her to him. _When this is over, maybe, just maybe, we can finish that first date._ Zhane's tone was wistful and sad, and Andros didn't say anything. 

_Hey beauty when the mood gets you down   
Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground   
That's when I gotta play the clown for you   
Black humor made you kick your blues _

  
Howdy Angel! Where did you hide your wings?   
Her love shines over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven   
Warm moonlight over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven 

They lay there for a little while longer, not speaking again, just enjoying the view and the comfort they got from one another's presence.   
_I've missed this you know. I've missed you._ Zhane nodded in agreement and turned his head; his eye's seeking out Andros's again and seeing the pain in his friend's eyes. Andros continued, finally having realised something that he had known deep down for a long time. Time was fleeting and the time he had with his best friend now was a gift. _Even when you first got back, we barely got to spend anytime together. And then you left to be with our people. I missed you even more then._ Zhane's eyes were just as sad and pain filled as Andros's now were. Instinctively his hand sought out Andros's and they clasped hands without even realising it. It was something they had always done as children and something they hadn't done in a long time.   
_I know. I missed you terribly then as well. But I had to leave for a little while; you understand why I had to, don't you?_ Andros frowned slightly, he'd been wanting to clear the air about this for the longest time, but didn't know how to broach the subject.   
_I didn't at the time Zhane, but now I understand some of why you went away. You were trying to understand what happened with Karone and everything else weren't you?_ Zhane's eyes were now the one's full of pain and he fought the instinct to turn away from his friend. They both needed this talk, this healing to happen. Their friendship had been strained but not broken for a little while and when Zhane had returned it was better but something still wasn't right between them. 

_Hey, I gotta lotta faith in you   
I'll stick with you kid- that's the bottom line   
Yeah, we have a lot of fun don't we   
And heaven has to be with you all the time_

Zhane sighed, knowing that Andros deserved an answer from him. Even if he wasn't sure what the answer would be. He still wasn't sure himself why he had left.   
_Yes, I was struggling, really struggling to come to terms with what happened to me Andros. Two years was an awfully long time to lose, even though it was seconds for me, it was still a huge chunk of our lives. I aged two years, while you not only got older you got sadder and more aloof._ Zhane paused, steeling himself and forcing himself to go on. When he continued, his words were slow and measured, and Andros could feel the pain behind them through their link. _I think I regret the fact I left you alone for those years more than the fact it actually happened to me. But I wouldn't change a moment of what happened, not for anything in the world. You're the most important person in the universe to me Andros. I will not let anything happen to you, ever._ Andros looked at his friend and nodded slowly after a few moments, thinking about Zhane's words and the effort his friend had made for him.   
_I regret the fact that you were taken from me for two years as well Zhane. And I have wished more than you know to get you back, and now you are, and finally, everything's slowly coming together. We'll never be apart again Zhane. If anything happened to you again I don't know what I'd do. One thing is for sure, I don't think I'd survive it either. I really wish though that you had said something sooner, maybe I could have helped you better than I had._ Zhane squeezed Andros's hand and his eyes never his friends.   
_If it comes to that again Andros, neither of us will be around to miss the other._ Andros didn't know what to say to that, touched to his very core by the depth and strength of Zhane's words. Once more, he thanked the stars that Zhane was his friend. 

_Hey beauty when the mood gets you down   
Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground   
That's when I gotta play the clown for you   
Black humor made me kick my blues _

  
Howdy Angel! Where did you hide your wings?   
Her love shines over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven   
Warm moonlight over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven 

They lay there, in the dark, for a long time. Not speaking, not thinking, and just being together. For the longest time they had only had each other, and the addition of the four newer rangers still occasionally took some getting used to on both their parts. There hands were still intertwined, as if they were just reassuring each other that they were still there. Suddenly Zhane broke the silence and turned his head, smiling at his friend.   
_We'll vow to fight as a team forever Andros. Nothing will break us apart._ Andros returned his smile.   
_Nothing and no one will Zhane. We'll fight together, forever._ Satisfied, Zhane finally closed his eyes, his smile wide and head still turned towards Andros; and Andros studied his friend a moment and then closed his eyes as well. All was well with the universe finally. He had his best friend by his side, he knew where his sister was and his heart belonged to the yellow ranger. Yes, all was right with the universe. 

_Howdy Angel! Where did you hide your wings?   
Her love shines over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven   
Warm moonlight over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven _

  
Howdy Angel! Where did you hide your wings?   
Her love shines over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven   
Warm moonlight over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven 

The End 


End file.
